This invention relates to stackable containers and more particularly to such containers for transporting articles such as fruit.
Packages formed from corrugated board may be used to transport articles such as fruit. Often, a stack of packages is formed for transportation. New Zealand Patent 220172 shows a package wherein protrusions are provided on end panels which can be positioned in corresponding recesses of an adjacent package in a stack. This enables a stack of packages to be readily formed.
This earlier construction provides panels formed from molded plastics or wood products. This confers strength on the resultant package. However, use of a plastic or wood insert is not environmentally friendly. Further, having panels formed from different material to the rest of the package may increase the complexity of the manufacturing process.